Waves
by acrosseverystar
Summary: Lucy hated serving The Ocean, as one of her Sirens. But she never realized how much it was killing her until her gaze rested on a salmon haired boy who seemed unable to control his motion sickness.
1. Chapter 1 - Reaching Out

The waves crashed against the shore, white foam kissing the sand gently with each breath the Ocean seemed to take. Melodic whispers could be heard, whispers that caressed the ground until they became less of a whisper and more of a hiss.

Within minutes, the hiss turned to a roar, foam no longer kissing the shore as much as pushing against it mercilessly as the golden rays of sunlight gave way to grey stormclouds that covered the skyline for miles.

The feeling of chaos and danger was practically tangible, a restless energy filling the shoreline for miles.

The average person would have left the coast immediately in an attempt of self-preservation.

But some people, well, some people lived for the euphoric feeling, the danger, the cataclysmic clashing of energy that resulted in the kind of beautiful disasters one would be unable to look away from.

But those kind of people were usually dragon-slayers.

Natsu Dragneel was not your average fire dragon slayer. Maybe it was his bright pink hair that he insisted was _salmon,_ upon threats of death, or maybe it was because he was actually raised by a dragon. Perhaps it was his fearless, and often reckless fighting style, that while brilliant, often did more damage than was necessary.

But whatever it was, Natsu found himself drawn toward the Ocean every day.

Gray, an ice mage and his best friend/arch nemesis, found the concept that a _fire user_ would be so drawn towards _water,_ his natural opposite, baffling, and teased the dragon slayer for it mercilessly.

Gray could be such a dick sometimes.

Maybe if Natsu had shared the reason why he was drawn towards the water so strongly, Gray would have understood.

Or maybe he would have pulled Natsu away from the shoreline so fast that Natsu wouldn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

It had been four years since he had found himself washed ashore, four years after the shipwreck that should have left him at the bottom of the Ocean with the rest of the crew.

And yet, here he was, rescued by some guardian angel.

It had been four years since he had felt the burning sand beneath his skin as his mind slowly tried to grasp exactly what had happened.

Their ship had been sailing near a few cliffs off the coast of the Hargeon port, just a few days after decimating a pirate ship hanging around the coast, when the singing started.

Even now, he couldn't remember the notes, simply the feeling that he needed to get closer to the water, to sink into it's murky depth.

Every man aboard that ship had stopped what they were doing, their ears straining to hear the harmonies that came from the waves. They all abandoned their posts on the ship, heading towards the railing as their eyes clouded over in a haze.

And there they were, beautiful creatures that sat on the rocks, their long wet hair covering the bareness of their breasts, while others wore discarded sails around their bodies. They did not turn to look at those on the boat, simply continuing to sing to each other as they captivated the men's attention.

As Natsu felt the boat shift, his motion sickness distracted him from the scene in front of him as he retched over the railing. The sound distracted one of the creatures, her feet flicking against the rock she sat upon in distress.

Soft brown eyes met his gaze. But what surprised the dragon slayer was that the eyes were not empty as he thought they would be, but were held by fear. Her singing looked less like joy, and more like pain.

As the girl, or what Natsu assumed was a girl, stopped singing, he found his mind clearing as the song lost it's effect on him.

But it was too late.

When the ship crashed into the cliffs, most of the men no longer had the energy to fight back, or they were still under the spell and they sank into the waters, none of the women even glancing in the direction of the broken boards.

Except one.

Before Natsu hit the water, he saw her leap from where sat on the rock, diving into the water as quickly as she could.

And then, everything went black for him.

He woke up on the sand, later, his head pounding. There was a warm presence curled up next to him, but as he shifted into consciousness, he felt the warmth dart away, catching only a glimpse of shimmering blonde hair as the form dove beneath the surface of the waves. His body ached, but he tried to sit up, crawling towards the water after her.

"Wait!" he croaked, his voice cracked from disuse. "Come back, dammit!" he shouted, his weak body collapsing on the sand.

That moment, he made a vow, one that he kept close to his heart, locked in silence.

He would do whatever it took to rescue that girl from the pain in her eyes, just as she rescued him. And Natsu always kept his promises.

00000000

 _What were you thinking?_

Lucy listened to the voice of the Ocean, knowing very well that she was seething in indignation.

Lucy had saved that man, the one with the obsidian eyes and the wild pink hair, and in the process had denied the Ocean of what was rightfully hers.

 _You have endangered yourself and your sisters,_ the usually gentle voice of the Ocean hissed. _And for what?_

 _For his life,_ Lucy shot back venomously.

 _You would risk your sisters and yourself for something so trivial as the life of a man?_

 _It's not trivial!_

 _Lucy,_ the Ocean whispered gently, the previous anger giving way to genuine concern for her the girl as the waters played with her hair in a comforting gesture. _How long have you been with me?_

 _Almost five centuries._

 _And how long have you known this man?_

The girl took the Ocean's words into consideration. The Ocean had cared for her for almost five hundred years, almost half of her contract. And here she was, throwing away all of that care for the sake of a man she had never met, never really known.

And somehow, the thought of that didn't bother her.

The Ocean's next words caressed her thoughts, sending chills down her spine.

 _Have you forgotten where the love of a man once got you?_

The Ocean was not usually a vicious creature, but she knew exactly how to cut down to the core of her girls, having been their only comfort for so many years. Not only was the Ocean the only entity they could communicate with on a regular basis, besides the other sisters, but She could easily read their thoughts whenever she came in contact with them unless they were tightly locked away.

Lucy shuddered at the memory of the man, the man who was part of the reason she was now contracted to the Ocean to do her bidding.

The love of a man had hurt her before.

 _Lucy, you are one of my most beloved daughters. I want only what is the best for you, and the love of this man is not that,_ the Ocean said gently.

Where the water was once choppy and cold in agitation, the push and pull of the current was now filled with warmth, as though the Ocean was trying to soothe her thoughts and ease the tension in her body.

After a few moments, Lucy caved, allowing the Ocean to take control of her body once more and lead her back to her sisters.

When Lucy floated back her sister, Levy was the first to notice her.

The slender blue-haired girl waved her over to their place on the shore, long abandoned to any civilians.

The girls all agreed to never speak if they could be overheard by men, as their voices would throw them in a trance until they threw themselves into the sea to drown. This was their curse, to live this way for a thousand years, until their contract ended. That was the price of being saved by The Ocean.

To feed her the souls of men so that She would live.

Many knew the legends of such women, referring to them as Sirens.

But the girls just considered themselves cursed.

"Lucy! What happened to you? After the singing you just disappeared!" Levy shouted across the sand as Lucy dragged herself out of the water. "We saw you jump off the rock and then disappear."

Levy's shouts drew the attention of the other sirens, causing the other three to fly out the door of their cottage in haste.

"Lucy, what the hell?!" Cana grumbled, the brunette sauntering out of the doorway in annoyance as she tried to strip seawater from her hair.

Mirajane and Lisanna, white-haired sisters, looked over Lucy in concern as though searching her body for any signs of injury, even though they were practically immortal while in the service of The Ocean.

The blonde siren pulled her hair back with one hand, an embarrassed smile on her face. "I- uh - I thought I saw something in the water."

Cana arched an eyebrow at the girl, causing Lucy to shift in discomfort. "What exactly did you see?"

"I know what Lucy saw!" Lisanna said sweetly, throwing her arms around said girl's neck, nearly toppling her over in the process. "Lucy saw a _man."_

Levy gasped in shock as Mirajane went starry-eyed, suddenly cooing about love at first sight.

"Was he hot?"

"Cana!"

"Oh come on, we're all wondering!" Cana shouted back, shrugging her shoulder as she grinned mischievously.

Levy reached out and grabbed Lucy by the arm, her small hand tightening in irritation. "Lucy, you know the rules! The Ocean won't allow it! And besides, you still have half your contract to go. You're risking everything, Lucy."

Lucy could see the tears welling in Levy's eyes, knowing very well that the girl had given up love of her own, and her mistake had caused another century to be added to her sentence.

"You saved him, didn't you?" Levy asked quietly.

Lucy stood in silence, chewing on her cheek while all attention turned to her.

"Lucy, did you really save him?" Mirajane whispered. She reached out to touch the girl gently on the shoulder but Lucy flinched and took a step back.

Cana let out a low whistle. "You're lucky _She_ didn't add on to your sentence."

As the oldest, Cana had only a year left on her contract, and she was not going to do anything to mess up and get another century added to her time. She was so close to freedom she could practically taste it.

"Of all the reckless things," Levy muttered as she turned away from the other sirens, directing her attention back to the house.

Lucy wanted to call after Levy and apologize, but she couldn't find the words, the tears watering in her eyes. Pale fists were clenched at her side, nails digging into her palms in an attempt to distract from the pain.

The pain of the contract, the pain of disappointing her sister, the pain of leaving _him._

She didn't even know his name, but she felt like their souls were connected. Lucy heard him call after her as she fled into the water, but she knew that if she turned around it would kill her.

So she swam away.

"Lucy," Mirajane said softly. "You can't see him anymore. You know that, right?"

The Siren nodded numbly. "The Ocean told me as much herself."

"You have to content yourself with the fact that he's still alive," she reasoned.

Again, Lucy nodded, her body quivering in resentment.

"He's alive, he can travel, fall in love-"

At those words Lucy's head whipped back up.

He would fall in love and die in the time that she spent finishing out her contract.

The blonde didn't say anything as she turned quickly and dove back into the Ocean.

00000000

Lucy kept her mind completely shut off from The Ocean, allowing her thoughts to remain focused on following the current, using the waves to her advantage as they jettisoned her closer to her destination, her blood pulsing heavily in her body.

 _Lucy, your sisters are calling for you. Where are you going? Lucy!_

The siren could feel the waves shift in agitation, but they did not impede her. Rarely, did The Ocean use Her power on her sirens because it drained so much energy.

 _I just need some time alone, some time to think and swim,_ Lucy shot back to The Ocean, silencing any responses. The girl felt Her recoil slightly at her words. There was a reason she was a favorite with The Ocean. She often sought comfort from her, speaking to her whenever she wanted to, not just when she needed to.

And she had never messed up before.

She had always sung when The Ocean told her to, no matter whose death it would have caused. Lucy always found it easier to look away when she was singing because she hated watching the bodies sink to the bottom of the sea, drowning with their eyes open in adoration. Once, she had watched, but had vowed to never do so again.

Whenever The Ocean needed to eat, she called for her Sirens, her handmaidens, to sing and allure men with their ethereal beauty and incomparable voices.

Never once, had Lucy refused. Never, had she stopped singing, even when she felt her heart break into pieces as men threw themselves over railings in an attempt to be nearer to her.

She watched countless ships sink to the ocean floor but she never cried out, even as her soul fell apart, writhing in turmoil.

Here was where she drew the line.

Lucy found herself close to the shoreline where she left him, her brown eyes gazing longingly on the sand. It had only been a few hours since she had left him at the edge of the waves, but she found the spot to be empty.

 _This is a dangerous game you're playing, Lucy,_ The Ocean warned.

 _I risked everything for him. I just have to know he's alive._

 _Very well. But if you put your sisters and myself in danger again, I will not hesitate to kill him._

The siren shivered, but she understood The Ocean's fear. If people understood that The Ocean was a living entity that was killing human to survive through the aide of sirens, they would avoid the body of water at any cost.

And then The Ocean would die.

And so would her sirens, and everything in it.

Lucy watched quietly from the waves, her eyes just above the surface as she continued to scan the shoreline. But much to her disappointment, the beach was empty.

00000000

At the edge of the beach was a small alcove, a cave of sorts, formed by a haphazardly placed rock formation. This was where Natsu had dragged himself after awaking on the shoreline, his body unable to go any further.

Here he watched the waves, brows knit in confusion as he contemplated how he was still alive and how such beautiful creatures existed.

As his mind wandered, her caught sight of a shimmer on the water, an irregular movement not far from the shoreline. From where Natsu's cave was situated, he couldn't be easily identified from the water, especially by someone close to the edge, but he could easily see out onto the waves.

He waited for his vision to focus when he realized that it was a head.

A glimmer of gold caught his eyes and he knew, _he knew,_ that she had come back for him. He wanted to thank her for saving him, and to ask her why her eyes looked so sad, but his mouth couldn't for the words.

He needed to call out to her to grab her attention when he noticed that she was swimming towards him now, her feet touching the sand only a moment later.

She touched it hesitantly, the white fabric wrapped around her body drying almost instantly, as did her hair as soon as she left the water.

When her feet touched the sand she sighed gently, appreciating the warmth after of each individual sun-kissed grain. She leaned forward, scanning the beach once more when Natsu finally found his mouth forming the words he had been wanting to say.

"Hey!"

Well, not quite as articulate as he had hoped for, but it certainly got her attention by the way she jumped, her gaze turning towards him in confusion.

When she caught sight of him in the cave her eyes brightened and she walked towards him purposefully.

The sun was setting behind her as the wind blew through her tousled hair, and Natsu knew that there was no way she could possibly be human. The dragon slayer swallowed thickly, shifting his weight as he sat up, ignoring the dizziness in his head.

"Thanks for saving me," he croaked.

She nodded as she sat down in front of him, tucking her legs to her side, her lips set in a firm line.

"Listen, um - what's your name?" Natsu asked, somewhat uncomfortable with the silence.

The girl opened her mouth and then quickly shut it, her eyes widening. She shook her head and then blew her bangs out of her face in frustration.

"Oh, okay then. So you can't talk?"

Again, the girl shook her head.

"So what letter does it start with?" he asked, his mind becoming curious at her muteness.

The girl held up her right hand, bending three fingers down and sticking out her thumb to make an "L" shape.

Natsu leaned forward in concentration, resting his chin in his hands before he spoke up.

"Luigi?"

The girl stuck out her tongue and shook her head in irritation.

"Damn, I totally thought that was going to be it."

She rolled her eyes in response.

"Hmmm. Lexi?"

She shook her head again, throwing her hands out in front of her.

Natsu's gaze flickered around the room as if looking for inspiration.

"Okay. Ummmm, Lacee?" he asked again.

This time she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing, shaking her head no at the same time. She put her right hand out in front of her, leaving only a little space between her index finger and her thumb, gesturing that he was close.

"I'm close, eh?" Natsu said with a grin, rubbing his hands in anticipation. His entire face lit up before he blurted out, "Lucy?"

Lucy sent him a broad grin before nodding vigorously.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Luce," he said, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Natsu."

00000000

It had been four years since that fateful day that they had met on the beach. Four years since Lucy had rescued him from the Ocean, and four years since the siren found her humanity returning.

In those four years, Lucy had never spoken to Natsu aloud, but they found ways to communicate, even though he often misunderstood her and it took her several tries to communicate her feelings.

Lucy never once revealed to him that she was a siren, serving the Ocean and bringing others to their doom on the high waves of the sea. She told him that he must never return to the water because she feared he would drown, but he never seemed to understand that it was because of The Ocean's hatred for him.

The siren spent less time with her sisters, refusing to tell them anything about Natsu, knowing that his existence was safe with her, but if The Ocean ever found out about him, She would not hesitate to end his life in an effort to keep her secret's safe.

No, it was better that She never knew of him.

So Lucy kept her secrets locked inside. She spoke only when spoken to, singing whenever it was requested.

She was beginning to recognize The Ocean for what she truly was.

A necessary evil that she did not want to serve.

But there was no way out of her contract, and no way for her to ever be truly happy with Natsu, because that's what her heart wanted more than anything.

And he must have wanted it too, or he wouldn't have come back each day to their spot on the shore, resting with their feet in the sand, careful to avoid the incoming tide. The sun warmed their skin as they lay on their back or their stomachs, hearts full even though their future's were empty.

Because, at the end of the day, whenever Natsu's questions hit too close to him, all she could do was shimmy back into the cold water, the waves washing over her as she swam away.

The Ocean never released anyone from a contract, and Lucy still had half a sentence to go, and Natsu wouldn't be able to live that long.

It would be better if she could forget about him, if he could forget about her.

But every day, as the tide came in she emerged from the waves, ready to let her heart rebuild just to be rebroken again.

Such is the life of a siren.

Seen by many, loved by none.

 **A/N I wrote this because I'm working on a long NaLu fic, and I felt like I needed a little more practice in writing the characters. I really like this as a stand alone piece, but I could see myself continuing it. This piece was inspired by** _ **The Siren**_ **by Kiera Cass, who wrote** _ **The Selection**_ **novels. Fantastic books if you're ever looking for a good read. I don't own Lucy or Natsu, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Drop a Line and Leave a Review!**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **-Wri**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Sister

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT POSTING THE WRONG CHAPTER THE FIRST TIME, APPARENTLY 3AM IS NOT A GOOD TIME TO UPLOAD DOCUMENTS.**

"Luce."

The blonde siren looked up suddenly, her gaze catching a determined look from the dark-eyed fire dragon slayer who sat across from her on the sandy shore, his legs crossed habitually.

She shot him an expectant look, gesturing for him to continue his statement as she traced her fingers through the smooth sand, something that she hadn't grown tired of, even in their last four years that she had managed to visit Natsu.

Each individual grain still amazed the girl, even if she couldn't find the words to express that joy.

"I'm following you into the water today."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and she swiftly shook her head no, shoving her hands out in front of her frantically.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at her response. "It's not fair. You always swim off into the ocean without saying anything! I can't help feeling like . . . like something bad is happening," he muttered, the pout fading from his face.

In response, Lucy dropped her head, her fingers no longer casually shifting grains of sand.

She had felt his patience, what little Natsu had, wearing thin on the subject.

A lot of their conversations consisted of him telling her about his days and experiences in the most animated ways, with her responding and teasing him with her expressions.

He stopped asking questions about the Ocean and her inability to speak six months into their friendship. Whenever their conversation would drift that way she would refuse to answer, and if he persisted, she would slink back into the cool waves of the shore.

Eventually, he stopped trying, deciding that it was better to accept what little the girl could give him than focusing on what she was unable to say.

But Natsu's patience had it's limits, and it seemed that Lucy had reached them.

"Just let me help you!" Natsu pleaded, his hands grasping her forearms firmly.

In that moment, she wanted to cave. She bit back the tears that were forming around her eyes, knowing that this future could never be hers.

If he followed her into the water, The Ocean would drown him immediately for following her because it was risking the safety of the entire operation. Frankly, it was a miracle that She had let Lucy spend time with Natsu for as long as she had.

Lucy had lost track of the number of times Natsu had asked to help her, to fix whatever was keeping her from speaking. She could hardly blame him, it was in his nature to want to help people, especially those that he considered his friends. And how could he not want to help the mysteriously beautiful girl that saved him from drowning, but was trapped in her own voiceless fate?

But she was so beyond his saving.

Every life that she had ended for The Ocean weighed down on her, every wife that waited for a husband that would never return, each mother that prepared a meal that her son would never eat. Each of those painful experiences was an aching memory that plagued her dreams and kept her up at nights.

But Natsu, Natsu was the one thing she had done right.

If The Ocean got Her hands on him because she was careless, then Lucy would have nothing left to live for.

And that was all it took to spark her resolve. It was time to end this before it became too painful for her to bear, and killed him in the process.

Quickly, she stood up from where she stood by the shore, shaking off Natsu's grip. Lucy caught the hurt look in his eyes when she stepped away from him.

But it hurt a lot less than the image of his lifeless body sinking to the Ocean floor.

Before he could say another word, she sprinted towards the water, traveling as fast as her feet would carry her, refusing to look back and see his face.

Just before she could dive into the foam that was the gateway of her metaphorical prison, she felt a warm hand catch a vice-like grip on her wrist, tugging her away from the water. Lucy stumbled and collided into a warm chest, one that she knew belonged to Natsu.

She struggled to snake herself out of his grip, but he held on tight, one arm wrapped around her back to hold her in place. "Let me help you!" he growled.

Lucy couldn't see his face, but she knew his eyes were full of concern, which only made her struggle harder. She wanted to scream at him to let her go, but she knew her voice would force him to toss himself into the water without a second thought, so she held the biting retort that was on the tip of her tongue.

He couldn't see that this was killing her.

"Lucy, stop struggling, dammit, and just listen for a second!"

She eventually gave in, knowing that his strength far outmatched hers.

"It kills me that I can't help you," he admitted quietly.

In the time that Lucy had known Natsu, she had only ever heard him use that voice when something was truly wrong, and it made her body flinch in anticipation. When he was certain that she was done struggling, he let go of her, no longer holding her against him.

"I'm not going to stop trying to help you," he declared, determination returning to him as he imagined himself finally solving the puzzle that was Lucy.

All she did was nod quietly in response, her entire frame shaking. Lucy looked up at him, her brown eyes watering, but she understood his intentions to be good.

And that made her decision so much more painful.

With one last longing look towards the fire mage, she turned on her heel and quickly dove into the surf. Her last glimpse of him was of a look of surprise on his face.

Even Natsu probably knew she would never return to the beach again, at least not for awhile.

And maybe that was for the best.

00000000

Natsu stalked his way back to the guild hall, lost in thought, something rare to see of the usually rambunctious fire mage.

"Ass-flame, where have you been?"

The fire mage looked up abruptly, fists already clenched and ready for battle when he spotted Gray, his arch nemesis and sometimes best friend.

"You wanna go, Ice princess?" Natsu challenged back, his right fist already catching fire.

The other guildmates didn't even flinch when they saw the usual fight brewing between the two mages, and instead quietly maneuvered themselves away from the upcoming fight.

"I'd love to, Fire-head, but I don't think Makarov would like me to kick your ass while he's announcing who will be in the S-class trials," Gray shot back smugly as he unbuttoned his shirt nonchalantly.

From somewhere near the bar, you could hear Gajeel muttering about annoying stripper habits while everyone settled in to hear from the guild master, Makarov, as he stood on a stool behind the railing of the balcony.

"Tch, whatever, Ice dick, we'll fight later. I'm way to interested in what gramps is going to say than to waste my time kicking your ass," Natsu shouted back as he took a seat next to Jet and Droy, fellow mages that were often confused with each other because they were always together.

As the guild hall began to quiet down, Makarov, an old man who stood maybe three feet tall, began to speak. "My children, as you are aware, it is time for another S-Class wizard trial to declare who will be the next S-Class wizard. These trials are not to be taken lightly," he warned, "but they will determine which of you is prepared enough to take on any job submitted to the guild."

Bisca, the green-haired gun magic user, who was sitting just a few feet away from Natsu, let out a loud cheer that was echoed by the rest of the guild.

When everyone quieted down, Erza Scarlett, a beautiful red-haired mage who specialized in requip magic, began to speak. "Alright, everyone, you heard the master. So take this seriously, and no fooling around!" she shouted, her hand on the hilt of the sword at her hip. Erza was absolutely terrifying to be around because if anybody could beat the hell out of him, it was Erza, something that happened frequently.

"For this year's S-Class Trials, I have selected wizards that I think have the potential to be S-Class, even if you don't become one this year. Remember, only one wizard can reach the status of S-Class," Makarov stated seriously, sending a look directly to Natsu.

As Makarov listed off the names of who would be attending the trials at the sacred Tenrou Island, Natsu cheered when he heard his name and booed when he heard Gray's name, causing most of the guild to roll their eyes at the predicted antic of the guildmates.

"And finally, Cana Alberona," Makarov stated finally.

Natsu turned to look, having forgotten about the usually scantily clad brunette who was known for her card magic. Cana raised a mug of beer towards Makarov in recognition, shaking out her hair in the process as she cheered, obviously at least a little tipsy from all the alcohol.

Cana had only been in the guild for three years, but everyone seemed to like the girl a lot, in spite of her lewd and provocative nature. The young woman had stumbled upon the guild hall one night during a terrible thunderstorm, stating that she couldn't remember much from the last twenty years of her life, but she knew she was a mage.

Bisca had quickly rushed the girl to the bar and fetched some dry clothes for her, calling for Erza and Makarov in the process. Natsu remembered that it had only been a few months after he had met Lucy.

After some discussion, Makarov decided to let the girl stay, and eventually she earned her guild mark, proving herself as a true Fairy Tail Mage.

Natsu often thought back to that night, remembering how Cana had had the same lost look in her eyes that Lucy often had.

"Okay everyone, get a good night's sleep because we need to be at the docks at sunrise," Erza shouted over the clamor in the guild.

And Natsu's mind went right back to how he was going to crush his guildmates and finally become an S-Class Wizard.

00000000

Lucy sighed again as she rested her head on the table of their kitchen, shoulders slumped.

"Oh, and what has you so down again today, Lucy?" Mirajane asked sweetly from where she stood at the kitchen sink, peeling potatoes for dinner that night. The Sirens didn't need to eat since they were essentially immortal, but Mira always loved to come up with new recipes and force the girls to try them since they had literally hundreds of years of free time. "Do you not have another rendezvous today?" she teased as she casted a knowing look towards the blonde.

The younger siren exhaled in exasperation, causing the white-haired girl to giggle. "Oh come on, Lucy, we all know there's a boy, or why else would you be so down right now?"

Lucy pinched her nose as she sat up in her chair, knowing very well that Mira had a point. "Maybe I just miss Cana!" she said with a roll of her eyes. "It's been three years since we last saw her, and I miss her," she admitted.

There was truth to that statement, and all four girls felt the absence of their oldest sister keenly. Just three years prior, Cana had finally fulfilled her contract of a thousand years, meaning that she was released from her duties to the Ocean. As a result of completing her contract, The Ocean erased her memories of her time in service, creating a handful of artificial ones to allow her to function, as well as granting her magic abilities. And now that her voice no longer had the capabilities to lure men into the depths of the ocean, she could live freely among humans, her life perfectly mortal henceforth.

The only things the Sirens kept when they completed their contract was their astounding beauty, and the Ocean granted them magic, as well as a promise that they would never die within Her waters. Even if they couldn't remember the promise after their memory was cleared, they all knew The Ocean liked to keep her word.

Now, there were only four sirens, which felt strange to them. While The Ocean only needed one Siren at a time to sing for Her, She liked to keep several so that they would not be so lonely in their immortality. She was also always aware of when new candidates for the position were available and whenever new ones would be needed to be trained by more experienced Sirens.

 _Girls, a new sister awaits you! There isn't time to lose. You must hurry, and I will take you to her._

Lucy jumped up from her seat while Mira dropped the potatoes in the sink. "Did you hear Her, too?" she asked. Lucy nodded in response as Levy and Lisanna met them at the door of the home by the shore.

"A new sister?" Lisanna asked in excitement. "It's been ages since we've had anyone new."

"Not since Yukino," Levy responded sadly in memory of the last sister they had found. Yukino had been a sweet girl with bluish-white hair and a sad smile. She had been unable to cope with her responsibilities as a Siren and ended up begging The Ocean to take her life after just a few years. Eventually, The Ocean gave in, and she hadn't brought a new sister into the group for the last century.

 _Hurry now, she is very far and very weak._

"We'll talk about this later," Lucy shouted as she sprinted towards the water, diving into the clear waves without hesitation.

The Ocean funneled the girls through the currents until they were halfway across the globe in only a matter of minutes. Each girl could feel the static energy that came from the excitement of Her as she moved them towards her next Siren.

 _There she is, your new sister!_

Lucy looked up, only to see a young girl, perhaps fourteen, falling quickly through the water.

Her skirts billowed around her, meaning it would have been almost impossible for her to swim. She also looked to be unconscious, spurring the other Sirens into action. Mira and Lisanna each grabbed one of the girl's arm, dragging her up towards the faint light that they hoped would be the girl's salvation.

As they reached the surface of the water, the young girl let out an audible gasp, coughing to clear the water from her lungs.

She hard dark blue hair that was soaking wet from her drowning escapade. What really struck Lucy was when the girl opened her eyes.

They were pure and innocent, and suddenly Lucy had a sinking feeling that this girl would only be corrupted by the life of a Siren.

She looked so bright and cheerful, and she had to wonder if, once upon a time, she had possessed the same countenance.

 _Child, my daughters have saved you._

The girl looked up, her eyes wide in alarm as she took in the girls holding her up in the water. "Did you hear that?" she asked incredulously.

The other girls nodded, but did not answer, knowing that their voices would still affect the girl.

 _Down here, little one,_ the Ocean's voice brimming with warmth. _I'm all around you. Will you accept me?_

The girl looked startled, but she nodded slowly, allowing her body to relax into the calm of the waves.

Silently, she sank below the surface. Her mouth opened in surprise and a light shimmered as the currents whipped around her, alternating between warm and cold. The other Sirens had seen the transformation take place many different times, when young women were granted immortality and a connection to the Ocean. When she opened her eyes she immediately shot back towards the surface.

Mirajane was the first to extend her hand to the young girl, a smile on her angelic face. "I'm Mirajane, and this is Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy," she said, pointing to each girl in turn. "You're our newest sister, and we're very excited to have you in our family. So what's your name?"

The girl contemplated for a moment, most likely listening to The Ocean speaking in her mind, before she nodded, her gaze shifting from girl to girl before it settled comfortably on Lucy.

Sticking out her hand, she smiled sweetly before stating, "I'm Wendy."

 **A/N: Okay remember when I saw I was writing a one-shot? Yeah, me too. Anyway, you guys reviewed so awesomely that I knew I couldn't just leave this piece as a stand-alone. Looks like it's going to be a multi-chaptered fic, but it will probably be pretty short. Thanks for the awesome love and support, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much!**

- **Wri**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sharing the Burdens

Wendy was not turning out to be a good Siren.

Oh, she understood the logistics very clearly. She sang beautifully, she never spoke in the presence of others, and she got along well with her sisters.

But she was _suffering._

This was not an uncommon trait for a Siren, especially in the early years of transition. As time progressed, their memories were released and they could no longer recall most of their experiences before becoming Sirens, a gift from The Ocean. Some of the Sirens preferred to forget their lives because it made it easier to perform their duties, and also because many of them came from difficult backgrounds.

But Wendy still remembered everything.

It had been seven years since they had rescued Wendy from drowning in The Ocean, but she still retained almost everything from her former life. She remembered being part of a guild, the Cait Shelter, as a Sky Dragon Slayer.

When the young girl had mentioned her type of magic, Lucy was shocked to hear that she knew another dragon slayer, something that also caused a stab of pain in Lucy's heart.

Lucy hadn't seen Natsu in seven years. Every day she went to the beach, searching for him, but not approaching the sand. For the first week after their fight, he came to the beach and sat in the sand by the water, stopping at the edge of the tide.

She knew his obsidian gaze was burning over the water, brow knit in confusion because she always met him at the shoreline.

Every day he came back and Lucy watched him.

Until one day, he stopped showing up.

Part of her was relieved that he was giving up on her and continuing his life.

A very small part.

The rest of her was in agony, knowing that he was giving up on her and continuing his life. That he would move on, that he would leave her in her isolation.

She knew why it was killing her, why his absence made her heart ache and it difficult to breathe.

It was because she loved him.

How could she not love him? How could she not love the only human connection she had? How could she not love the man who she spent every day with over the previous four years? The man who could be frustrating in his persistent desire to help others, especially her.

Natsu was the only one that could always make her smile, because even though she couldn't speak, it was always more fun when they were together.

"Say, Lucy, are you going to the beach today?" Wendy asked from her spot on the sofa. The former sky dragon slayer was curled up contentedly, a book nestled on her lap and a soft blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The youngest Siren looked up gently at her older sister, her brown eyes wide and hesitant.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know, Wendy. I might, but I can tell The Ocean doesn't like it when I go."

"If you decide to go today, can I come with you?"

Lisanna looked over from her place in the kitchen where she had been drying dishes with Mirajane. All eyes in the room were glancing between Wendy and Lucy because nobody had ever asked Lucy about going to the beach before, not even Levy, who Lucy regarded as her closest sister.

"No."

"Oh come on, Luc-" Levy began as Wendy's eyes began to water with tears, but Lucy silenced her with a glare.

"If I was going, I would go alone." Lucy's eyes softened as she looked at her younger sister who was biting her lip to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry, Wendy, but it's a trip I would have to make alone. I can't risk you getting involved," she admitted as she took a seat beside the girl, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

That night, Lucy could hear Wendy moving in her sleep, tossing and turning like the currents they traversed. When the blue-haired girl began to cry out, Lucy opened the door and slithered into her small bedroom, taking a seat on the edge of the girl's quilt.

"No, not the Cait Shelter. Please, it's my home! Please, you can't!" Wendy cried.

Lucy pressed her lips together in a firm line as she reached forward and shook the girl's arm gently, rousing the girl from her dreams. Wendy bolted up, her mind racing and her eyes wide with fear. She was breathing heavily, something Lucy noticed immediately.

As Wendy took in her surroundings she began to relax, putting a hand on her forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Slowly, Wendy nodded, looking down and grabbing fistfulls of her quilt in her hands.

"I still remember a lot from my life before here," she admitted softly.

"That's not really surprising. If you had a happy life before, it's easier to hold onto. Those of us with sadder backgrounds find it harder to remember the details. I had to write mine down so that I wouldn't completely forget, but the memories no longer haunt me," Lucy admitted, her mind drifting to the journal that stayed beside her bed.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked, looking up with wide brown eyes. "Will you tell me what happened to you? Why did you end up in the Ocean?"

The older Siren looked startled and unsure, causing Wendy to pause and raise a hand in defeat. "I-I mean, you-you don't have to, I just thought you might want to," she stammered. Wendy was a kind-hearted girl and she would never want to cause discomfort or upset her older sister.

Lucy looked away for a moment, biting her lip in concentration. Finally, she turned back and reached a hand out to grab Wendy's smaller hand within her own grasp.

"There's not a lot I remember, Wendy, but I'll tell you what I do," she stated finally.

Wendy sat up straighter in anticipation, her gaze locked on her friend's face.

Lucy looked down, one hand reaching to grasp her own wrist in a comforting gesture.

"My mom died when I was pretty young. She was amazing and beautiful," she stated wistfully, smiling fondly at the memory of her mother. Layla Heartfilia had been an exceptional woman. "She made my father better, you know? Like, just having her in the same room made him _want_ to be better."

"She sounds lovely," Wendy interjected.

Lucy nodded. "She was. But she was the glue that held our family together, and after she died, my father became cold and indifferent towards me. I don't know if it's because he saw her in me, reminding him of what he lost, or if he simply didn't care to be a father anymore. Either way, he ignored me. Oh sure, he hired the best tutors to make sure I was well-educated and perfectly respectable, but he rarely acknowledged my presence in a way aside from obligation."

"That sounds so terrible, Lucy," Wendy said quietly, tears in her eyes.

Lucy shrugged in response. "It was painful, but I always hoped that one day he would learn to love me."

"Did he?"

"No. Instead . . . he tried to sell me off to the highest bidder."

Wendy knit her brows in confusion. "Sell you off?"

The older girl nodded to her young friend. "In marriage. There was a man that my father was trying to pass a business deal with, and one of the conditions was that I would marry his son. My father wanted this deal so desperately that he didn't even consider what _I_ wanted," Lucy stated bitterly.

"But I met the guy, thinking he couldn't be that bad, surely."

"What was he like?"

Lucy's lip curled in disgust. "He was horrible. There aren't words to describe how horrible he was."

"So how did you end up in the Ocean?"

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details, but I remember he took me sailing, just the two of us. And when we were out there, he tried to put his hand down the front of my dress. After I pushed him away, I panicked and jumped over the side, forgetting that I was wearing layers of heavy skirts that dragged me down into the current. I remember drowning, and then suddenly, She was in my head, asking me to join her. I said yes before I even knew what was happening," Lucy admitted quietly, her voice trailing off as she contemplated what exactly she had signed herself up for in a moment of self-preservation.

But now was not the time for those thoughts.

Now was the time to focus on Wendy and what she needed.

Lucy looked up at her blue-haired sister and grinned widely. "So, anything else you would like to ask?"

 **A/N: I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but the semester's been really hectic as it ended and I've had a ton of boyfriend and roommate drama these past 6 weeks. I've also decided to start Cognitive Behavioral Therapy to address my eating disorder that I've been ignoring for the past eight months. Any positive thoughts you guys could send my way would be greatly appreciated right now.**

 **Also, as I mentioned before, I recently made a tumblr account. Feel free to follow me. My URL is acrosseverystar.**

 **Thank you so much for the love and support and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Drop a line, leave a review.**

 **You guys are the best!**

 **-Wri**


End file.
